Wishes Of Ritz
by SawatariK
Summary: Mixed of Romance, Action, Adventure and much much more!
1. Characters

Characters:  
  
Marche : Paladin (Boy)  
Ritz : Fencer (Girl)  
Montblanc : Gunner (Teacher)  
Shara : Sniper (Girl)  
Ezel : Hermetic (Master)(Teacher)  
Parish : (One of my characters) Ninja (Boy)  
Luan : (One of my characters) Thief (Boy)  
Quin : (One of my characters) BeastMaster (Boy)  
Sesily : (One of my characters) Assassin (Girl)  
Mewtz : Fighter (Boy)  
Cid : JudgeMaster (Teacher)  
Babus : RuneSeeker (Master)(Teacher)  
Nevil : (One of my characters) Templar (Boy)  
Doned : Soldier (Boy)  
Nono : Merchant (Master)(Teacher)  
Nicolo : (One of my characters) Elementalist (Girl)  
Lester : (One of my characters) Gadgeteer (Boy) 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
(First day) [At Ritz's And Shara's House]  
  
Ritz: Shara! What should I wear? Oh god! I'm soooo nervous!  
  
Shara: Wear your normal clothes, ok? Be yourself. (Realizes Ritz has not pack her things.) AND QUICKLY PACK YOUR THINGS!!!  
  
Ritz: Relax, relax. It is already in the bus!  
  
Shara: Fine! Let's go! (Both ran into the bus waiting outside)  
  
[In Marche's and Doned's House]  
  
Marche: Hey! You done?  
  
(No reply)  
  
Marche: Oi! Doned! Faster!  
  
(Doned comes running down the stairs then half way tumbling down)  
  
Doned: Ouch! C'mon, let's go!  
  
(Walking to the bus)  
  
[Outside Sesily's, Mewtz's and Nevil's House]  
  
Sesily: Oh! We are early! YAY!  
  
Mewtz: She's mad! *whispering*  
  
Nevil: Ya! Agreed, Agreed! *whispering*  
  
(When the bus came, they went in)  
  
[Outside Parish's, Luan's and Quin's main gate]  
  
Parish: Stupid bus! So slow! Quin: Patience! Here it comes.  
  
Luan: Let's go!  
  
(All running towards the bus)  
  
[In the bus]  
  
All: Hi! Let's be friends! *Nods agreeing*  
  
Mewtz: I am Mewtz! Please introduce yourself.  
  
Marche: I am Marche, Doned's brother!  
  
Doned: And I am Doned.  
  
Quin: Quin here, well sort of...  
  
Parish: *Yawns* Parish is the name.  
  
Luan: *Smirks* Luan is my name , stealing is my game.  
  
Marche: What is your name, mi lady? *Pointing at Ritz*  
  
Ritz: I am Ritz. Mind your manners.  
  
Nevil: Nevil call me that.  
  
Sesily: Sesily, MY NAME!  
  
Shara: Me is Shara, nice to meet you guys.  
  
Bus driver: We have arrived, please collect your things and proceed to the main gate.  
  
(All looks at the school after taking their things.)  
  
All: WOW!!!  
  
End of Chapter 1...  
  
FireBreeze: Hehe! Cliffhanger! *Laughs evilly*Please read next chapter!  
  
| | | | | | | V Please Summit and Review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dorms  
  
[Outside the gate]  
  
(Nono walking towards them)  
  
Nono: Welcome to Training School . I will direct you to your dorms. Please follow me.  
  
(Walking, walking then stops in front of aa room.)  
  
Nono: This room – 259. Will be Ritz's and Marche's room. The room – 259 will be Shara's and Parish's room. The room – 260 will be Luan's and Sesily's room. The room – 261 will be Quin's and Mewtz's room. The room – 262 will be Nevil's and Doned's room.  
  
All: We are all side by side! Cool!  
  
Nono: You can do anything you want but u must sleep before 9.30P.M.  
  
All: YAY!  
  
Marche: Come to my room for a game of 'Truth or Dare"!!!  
  
All: Okay! Let's go!!!!!  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
FireBreeze u guys must hate me such a short chapter!!!!!  
  
Marche: Don't worry they won't hate u ............  
  
FireBreeze: Really??? YAY!!!!!!  
  
| | | | | | | V Please Summit and review!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Truth Or Dare  
  
[In Marche's and Ritz's room]  
  
(Sits in a circle then Marche spins an empty bottle)  
  
Marche: Doned! Truth or Dare?  
  
Doned: Dare!  
  
Ritz: Dare 1 – Dare 8, choose one.  
  
Doned: Umm...Dare...3!Phew! (.)  
  
Ritz: Oh my God! Kiss a boy... Let's see... Ok! Kiss Mewtz!  
  
The Rest: Eww...  
  
Doned: Ok! Just once!  
  
Ritz: And I forgot to say... Mouth To Mouth!  
  
Mewtz: I think it's okay just for once.. Umm... I think I am ready.  
  
Doned: Okay!  
  
(Both closes eyes and quickly kiss)  
  
All except Mewtz and Doned: How was it???  
  
Doned and Mewtz: Actually it was quite nice. *Sweat drops*  
  
(Doned spins the bottle)  
  
Doned: Hehe! Sweet Revenge! Marche, truth or Dare?  
  
Marche: Dare! Dare 8!  
  
Doned: Yes! I dare you to.... Sleep together with Ritz on the same bed the whole night till tomorrow!  
  
Marche: WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU!!!!  
  
Doned: Oh yes I could... I will store a hidden camera in this room so we will know if you did it not not!  
  
Marche: Grr... Where did you did you get the camera????  
  
Doned: From Mom DUH! You better do it or else say goodbye to your precious Ritz...  
  
Ritz: FINE!!!  
  
Quin: Trouble!  
  
Parish: Agreed!  
  
Sesily: Yup!  
  
Luan: I wonder what will happen...  
  
Shara: So bad!  
  
(Marche spins bottle)  
  
Marche: Parish! You!  
  
Parish! You!  
  
Parish: Dare4!  
  
Marche: Kiss a girl mouth to mouth! Kiss Shara! (Laughs Like mad)  
  
Shara: Must I really do it?  
  
Marche: Or else I'll ask Sesily!  
  
Shara: Oh no, you don't I'll kiss him, ok?  
  
Quin, Sesily and Luan: Shara LIKES Parish! *Chanting*  
  
(They then kissed after that they were blushing as red as tomato)  
  
Shara and Parish: HAPPY?!  
  
The rest: Ya lah! Ya lah!  
  
(Shara spins bottle)  
  
Shara: You! Mewtz!  
  
Mewtz: *Currently daydreaming*  
  
Shara: MEWTZ!!!  
  
Mewtz:WHAT?! Can't you see I am daydreaming?! Blind!  
  
Shara: FINE! Truth or dare?  
  
Mewtz: Truth!  
  
Sesily: Aww... Did you bring your little teddy bear mommy gave you???  
  
Mewtz: Yes!  
  
Sesily: Proof it!  
  
(Mewtz takes out his teddy bear then......)  
  
Montblanc: Hello! I'm making an announcement. It is now 9.30P.M. Please sleep now! Or else you will receive a pusishment tomorrow!  
  
(Then Doned somewhere stored the hidden camera then all went back to their room, unknown to what layed in store for Marche and Ritz that night.)  
  
End of Chapter 3!  
  
FireBreeze: Mewtz and Doned are GAY!!  
  
Mewtz and Doned: NO! WE'RE NOT!  
  
FireBreeze: Yes! You are!  
  
Mewtz: NO!  
  
FireBreeze: Yes too!  
  
Ritz: Stop arguing, OK? I'm trying to sleep!  
  
V Summit and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
